Inside Out 2(Fanwritten version)
by princeshadowstar
Summary: It's Riley Anderson's last year of highschool and the heat and pressure is on. With her team of emotions working beside her, Riley is sure to have another great year! However, when Calamity strikes it will be up to Joy to once again try to save the day with help from all of her gang. However, with a difficult emotion to control, what is in store for Riley's happiness?


Inside Out 2 : Fan Movie

Chapter I

"Test Day"

Characters:

Sadness: Represents, you know, sadness. Now, that Riley is 17, she feels more anxiety about teenage stuff like love, getting a job, driving a car, love, doing well in school, meeting nice friends, love, and finding a cute Canadian boyband male lead singer.

Joy: Happy as ever, that's me. My dress is as adorable as ever.

Disgust: Well, Disgust is ...the same as ever. She keeps Riley safe from emotional and social dangers ranging from broccoli to a really bad hair day. She's spending a lot of time looking at fashion island. It's kind of neat, though goofball island, family island, boyband island, and personally, friendship island are really my favorites.

Fear: Well, Fear is still, fearful. He keeps Riley from harming herself or those around her-but mostly her. He is about the same as ever, and he seems to not like change. Something about it being scary-so he wears the same clothes as back then, much to Disgust's chagrin. Honestly, disgust and fear sometimes don't talk to each other. I hope they'll cheer up. Well, as best as disgust and fear can.

Anger: Oh Anger. He's definitely gotten a hold of the entire curse word library. He practically hogs that station. Fortunately, Riley is a sweet, young, lovable girl and I'm not too concerned. He doesn't actually use it that much, because Riley herself is well, happy most of the time. Except when Sadness gets...sad. But for the most part, Anger is Anger. He's really gotten a tad more hot-headed ever since Riley hit Pooberty. Actually, that was kind of Anger's fault…

Riley Anderson: Riley is our dear sweet 17 year old girl. She's got great friends, she's settled into her home in San Fran nicely since the move six years ago. She's looking at colleges which I hear are places for people with big big brains. I know Riley's is the biggest, so she'll definitely be going! It's sad to say- I mean, it's a JOY for me to say that she's definitely on her own path now. Our little girl, is starting to grow up. After all, she's 17 now, what could possibly go wrong?

Mom: Mom is our great supporter #½. Why that? Because you need to halves to make a whole, silly! I'll get into that next. She's always been there for Riley. Though recently, there seems to be some arguments over a boy… but I'm sure that'll become resolved no problem! After all, Riley's only had six boyfriends! I'm sure things will work out for the best with this next one! (Well, they're not official-yet.)

Dad: DAAAD. Dad is our other #½. He and Mom are really great people. You should try his cooking. He recently started to cook since eating out now is so expensive. 6$ for a salad. That's a crime. Or it should be. And you can only eat on the children's menu when you're 12 and Under. So unfair! Riley will always be a kid, well, at least in her heart. I know she is in mine. Disgust was well, disgusted when she learned Riley couldn't have her favorite chocolate pancakes anymore from the kid's menu. Promptly, with a little nudging to Dad, he took up making breakfast. He makes a mean, lean pancake. It's healthy AND delicious. Well, he's the same as ever anyhoo. He works, he spends time with his family, he's really a great guy.

Love: Love….Love is...a strange cookie. I don't know how to put it. He sort of came out of nowhere. He's a calamity. He didn't pop up until Riley was 14. But...that's a different story. Anyways, Love's job is to well, help Riley express love when she has a crush. That's sort of how he was born actually. Disgust has tried to get him to change up his outfit, but Love insists that his fashion is all the rage. I think that Disgust is jealous of his fashion sense which I don't get because he's quite frankly, a douche.

Sam: Sam is Riley's friend of four years. She is pretty cool. She draws but she knows how to break dance and even Rap. She's the coolest white kid I know. I hope that she and Riley stay friends forever. Riley's recently gotten into dancing for fun and drawing herself. That's my Riley. She still plays hockey too! Sam doesn't, but that's ok! I guess Art and Sports...just don't mix. I wonder why?

Derek: Derek. He's weird. I'm not going to lie. He's Sam's little brother and he's kind of a handful. He's almost 12 and he thinks he's pretty hot stuff. He keeps trying to flirt with Riley and it's sort of funny and a little… odd. Not going to lie. Anyhow, he can be useful though. He's great for telling stories to. Sam likes to tell stories, so Riley and Derek tend to be her audience. Of course, I include myself in that audience but I'm more of a third party.

Grayson: Grayson is an interesting kid. He met Riley a year ago. They're good friends and both like music, hockey and scary movies. He's really a great kid. They're both graduating in the same year.

Jordan: Riley's first crush who didn't work out because they disagreed on something silly.

Well, that's all for now. If I left anyone out, I apologize in advance and will promptly add you to the list! Now, let's get on with the story! After all, Riley is 17 and I'm sure there are happy times waiting for her at every corner!

Let's start with me, since I'm the one awake right now. Everyone else went to sleep since Riley is in REM. Yep, Riley's in the middle of her senior year as I was saying, and life couldn't be better! Well, stressful, stressful but hey, stay positive, ammirite?

As I sat near the controls, I decided to watch the dream report. Everyone else was asleep so if nothing good was on, I figured I could always pull out a happy memory. I do that rarely because it's sort of against the rules to do that but who wants to hear the technical parts? I know I don't. Anyhow, I watched the production on the big window as it laid out before me.

Oh, it looked like a school day one! I wondered why Riley's dreams seemed to be 80% boy related and 90% school related now-a-days. "Now class, if you'd take out your pencils, be sure to put your stuff under your desk," the teacher was saying in a monotone voice as the kids shuffled around Riley to do as they were told. Huh, so this is a test dream. She's been having alot of those lately. I wondered if it was possible to invoke emotion in dreams. I'd never tried, but that was because dreams aren't reality. I tend to be a reality agent if I do say so myself. Besides, dreams are just dreams. What could possibly go wrong in a dream? Well, that isn't already...wierd. That time as a split dog...Fear still talks about it. It apparently haunts him in his sleep. Poor guy, he really needs a vacation.

"Riley, did you prepare?" Sam leaned next to Riley, whispering to her, pushing up her big glasses up the bridge of her nose.

Riley leaned over and whispered back. "Of course I did. How could I forget?"

The teacher then continued to speak. "Now, remember, you can only do this test with a #2 pencil, otherwise, you will be sent to the Principal's office for _**disciplinary action**_ ," the last part was said all creepy with thunder and lightning behind the teacher whose smile looked genuinely-terrifying. I fell out of my chair from the shock. Jeez, what was up with the dreams lately? Why were teachers so terrifying? Was it a puberty thing or maybe it's just her school hires scary people. Regardless, Riley checks her pencil and I let out a small gasp with Riley in sync.

The pencil was a #3.

Do they even make #3 pencils? What is so special about a #2? The number? Either way, I saw Riley's hand shaking as she stuffed the pencil back into her desk. Oh Riley. I wanted to make her happy but how? How do I do that? I bit my lower lip when suddenly I felt my balance leave me. "W-WHOA!" I tumbled on the floor. Was this an emo-quake? but why?

"AH! MAY-DAY! MAY-DAY!" I heard Fear start to yell, dashing over to the controls. I sat up, rubbing my head, and looked to the screen. The emo-quake was associated with the closer the teacher got. As each footstep brought the teacher closer, Riley began to shake more- and that was when Fear slammed his fist onto some buttons. I looked to him, as the dark sky outside turned bright blue. Riley was awake. Just in time for school too, how convenient. Fear slumped to the floor in fetal position.

"Fear? Are you ok?" I got to my feet, going over to him.

"T-Test day, test day, no I'm NOT ok, Riley is going to hate today, I just know it! I can feel it, in my bones!" He shook me by my shoulders, with a deranged look in his purple eyes. My own blue eyes swirled. I smiled at him though, with a laugh,brushing off his hands from my shoulders.

"Fear, it's fine, she won't hate today! We just have to stay pos-" Even as I was speaking, the entire HeadQuarters turned blue and I yelped. "Sadness! What are you doing! We want Riley to wake up positive, positive!"

"I-I'm sorry, Joy, I just...felt sad...and I know Riley felt sad...so I thought we'd just be sad together...might as well..." Sadness fidgeted in her purple turtleneck sweater, dark pants, and blue slippers, before slumping to the floor with a deep sigh. On her face, naturally.

I was tempted to throttle her, but being joy, I figured I'd have to find a more positive mode of action that didn't result in me chucking Sadness to the moon. I let out a deep breath of calm air, and then I clasped my hands together eagerly as Anger and Disgust sidled over with their own forms of irritation- naturally.

"What's Sadness going on about now?" Anger asked in a well, irritated tone.

"Oh it's nothing, it's no big deal," I said with a chuckle, shaking my hand with a giggle. "Today is going to be a great day full of joy and happiness! Right, gang?"

The gang just groaned.

That's ok though, because as long as I stayed positive, Riley would too! And nothing would-

"Sadness! Not again!" I quickly pulled her away from the controls as Riley, who was now awake and talking to some students in her class had randomly started to cry about the pressure of not getting at least a 95% on the upcoming math test.

"I couldn't help it, Joy, I'm sorry-it's just-she seemed sad and then I was sad-" and I groaned at her.

"-and you felt the need to be sad together, ok I get it, but really now, maybe ask before you touch?" I asked, telling myself to stay happy and not strangle Sadness..

"I wanted to ask but then I thought...what's the point?" Sadness slumped in my arms.

I rolled my eyes. Today was going to be a very, very long day.

"Hey Riley, you ok?" Sam asked Riley worriedly as Riley wiped her eyes, sitting in their assigned seats in their classroom before the first break of the day was over. Sam had dark brown hair tied back into a ponytail, with square rimmed glasses and her classic green hoodie and blue jean look. Her hazel eyes scanned Riley's blue ones and she fiddled with the hem of her jacket, biting her lower lip.

"I'm fine, I must have gotten something in my eye," Riley said, wiping her eyes on her jacket sleeve. Sam frowned and then a split second later, she was scribbling something furiously in her notebook. Riley watched her questioningly until Sam handed her a small picture of a cat using the test as litter.

"That's funny," Riley giggled.

Good, I thought, watching the screen. Riley was feeling better. Good Old Sam. Turning away from the controls, I spotted Anger sitting in his recliner, reading the newspaper with the headliner "Riley's Test-Fate on the Line" and tilted my head. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Disgust talking to Fear with a tapping foot about something near one of the shelves of memories that would be sent off to long term later that night and I wondered what they were having a heated discussion about. As for Sadness...well...she wasn't near the controls thank goodness but just to be safe I pulled up a chair to stay on duty.

Oh our controls had gotten so much cooler since Riley was 12. When she was 13, the control panel had a minor, minor I tell you, set back...but that's a different story. The long story short is simply that if it's a big red button, don't press it. No matter what. Although believe it or not, it wasn't any of our faults. It wasn't even Sadness's fault. No…. it was ...someone else's complete fault. Someone who I honestly find borderline...annoying. And that's saying alot since I tolerate quite a bit. I really do!

"Oh, a test again, that's boring. Let's have her think about more important things," an annoying voice like honey said from behind me. I whirled to see the one person I dreaded to see standing to the other end of the controls.

"H-hey, I'm on control duty," I said defensively.

"Whoa, Joy, baby, there's no need to be so feisty," came the slippery sweet tone of a cat playing mouse with Riley's emotions. I hated his wine-coated tone. His annoying dark pink eyes looked at me, and his smirk was enough to make me feel anything but joy.

"Don't "baby" me, get off the controls! Riley needs to be happy and think about her test positively!" I yanked the dumb pink fellow away from the controls. Oh. I guess I should fill you all in on him. He's got pink short spiky hair, a fanged smirk, dark pink eyes, fairly light tan skin, and he dresses like a jerk. I'm not kidding. He wears a red popped collar shirt, unbuttoning the first two buttons to increase "moe" he says. He wears black pants with a white belt, and shiny black shoes that clack on the ground. He also happens to be rather tall for an emotion. Granted, I used to be the tallest emotion or at least along the same height as Fear...and then he came along. He's not too much taller than me but it's still really bothersome because I know he enjoys leaning over me a little too much. I really dislike him. I don't want to, but he is really not the kind of guy I want around my Riley. He makes her all irrational and distracted. The worst part is, because of him, Riley's had her heart broken six times now. All this guy's fault. You betcha.

"But Joy, honey, she has better things to think about during this boring test, like that cute boy in her Chemistry class, he's quite a hunk, and totally her type," the annoying pink haired moron winked at me as he smoke in that sickeningly sweet tone of his.

"Maybe he's your type, but he is definitely not Riley's-and besides, how is she supposed to focus on school when you have her falling for every guy on the planet at the drop of a hat?" I fumed at him, not being afraid to stand up from my chair to shove him away. He grunted, falling off to the side before laughing and picking himself up.

"Joy, oh Joy, I think you misunderstand," he leaned over me suddenly near the controls, smirking that smirk of his. "I'm merely lessening her stress, that's all."

"Your version of alleviating her stress hasn't worked for her last six break ups," I growled. Before I could continue however, Disgust tapped my shoulder and I looked away from the pink moron.

"Uh, Joy, we have a problem." I blinked, pushing away from him to follow Joy.

"What is it, I'll fix it. "

Riley stared at her test. It was problem number six, and it was the first problem that she was having a big issue with. As she began to get anxious about how to best answer the cosine over tangent question, I tapped my chin trying to think how to help her. I turned to Fear who Anger was holding back from the controls.

"Can I panic now?" Fear asked, twitching.

"No," Anger growled.

"How about now?" Fear whined, tearing up.

"H-hey how about this," I said, turning to Fear, "How about, you go ...take a nap or something? I'll handle it. There's nothing to be worried about. It'll be fine, after all it's only ten questions! And she still has-"

"Alright class, you have ten more minutes for your twenty minute quiz," the teacher said echoing inside the control room. I whirled. Oh, this was bad.

"I rest my case," Fear fainted.

"This...this is bad," I agreed with a nervous glance to Disgust and the others. Mr. Pink hair however just smiled and slid next to me at the controls, picking up a box of what appeared to be Riley's thoughts.

"No worries, I have just the solution," he hummed.

I shot him a withering scowl, "It better NOT be Jensen Beaver!" I growled.

"Not at all," He smirked and he placed the small round chip into a slot before I could stop him in time. He was annoyingly fast. On the screen, a list of equations flashed and a male voice talked about what they all meant. I looked it over with the others while Fear remained passed out on his fainting couch that Anger kicked him onto unceremoniously.

"Oh...oh ok...huh..I guess...I guess this is actually kinda useful," I couldn't help but sound relieved. And looking to Riley in the bottom screen(yes we have a split screen function now), I could see that she was remembering how to answer the questions. I breathed with relief. Oh good, Riley was focused-

"And that's how you find the cosine of a right triangle," the equations left to be replaced with the face of Grayson, a friend of Riley's. With his windswept dirty blonde short hair, and baby green eyes, suddenly, the mood totally changed. Some low saxaphone music began to play and the lights dimmed. I yelped.

"GAH, LOVE, What is WRONG WITH YOU!" I tried to pull out the daydream, but it was too late. Love, the annoying pink bane of my existence, just laughed. Anger growled at him.

"Listen pretty boy, no one has time for your sparkles and whatever...this is," he gestured to Love.

"Ugh, why can't you just be useful or something," Disgust quipped in, crossing her arms at Love. Love smirked at her and she looked away in disgust. Classically.

Sadness just sort of stood off to the side, staring at the screen with a slightly open mouthed expression. I naturally was at the controls, trying to guard them from any further harm.

"Well, what can I say? Math can be very useful, indeed, all that tutoring sure pays off," he winked at me. I groaned. Riley did NOT need this annoying emotion. She had me after all. Why was he even here? Oh right...it all started with the big red button…"Puberty." I guess I should explain how this guy came into existence but right now was not the time.

I quickly grabbed another chip and shoved it into the slot next to his chip and pressing some controls I overrode his. He didn't seem to care but that was fine. I knocked out his chip and barely was able to get Riley to finish the eighth question before the teacher called time up. I slumped at my seat. That had been close. Besides, 8 out of 10 was still a passing grade-it could've been worse, right?

Fear woke up just then, wiping the drool from his mouth. "So...whatd' I miss?" I figured the worst was over so I moved aside to let him sit down. Love wandered away, chuckling about going to nap and I hoped he'd stay away for a while, a nice long while. In the meantime, I focused on making sure that Riley stayed positive and had another great day.

The teacher asked for the classmates to swap their quizzes and to get out their red pens. "We're going to grade the quizzes now-can anyone tell me how to solve question number 1?"

Someone raised their hand and went to the front to answer. In the meantime, I zoned out to go check on some memories in our expanded shelved library that was now on the second floor. Riley had changed a lot since Puberty. She had gotten older, and in the process, we got older as well. Well, maybe not outwardly but knowledge wise, I felt very mature. If I do say so myself.

"Alright class, pass the papers back to their correct student, and record your score somewhere before passing them up to me," the teacher spoke in a drawl. I felt a bit bad for him. He looked tired. He was middle aged, balding, and looked like the last good night of sleep he had was back when he was a kid. It must be hard to be an adult.

I walked down the spiral staircase to where Disgust was busily punching in the controls. I frowned. Fear was currently in his room upstairs grumbling about needing to write another list for whatever reason while Anger meanwhile was in a corner back to reading. Sadness was tentatively pressing the same green button to my left when I paused on the other side of the control panel. I heard the familiar ding as a memory color mix rolled it's way through the tube system. It was blue and green. That can't be good.

I'd only gone for a few minutes. What could possibly have happened? "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong," Disgust put her hands on her hips, and looked at me with a furrowed glare. "Riley got a D on her quiz, that's what."

"Oh poor Riley, I know she wanted to do her best, but it was hard, and the teacher was hard...and then there was the time restriction that made it really hard...I feel so bad for her...I -I should drive.." Sadness poked at the controls while Disgust kept looking at me.

I quickly tugged Sadness away from the controls, and smiled weakly at Disgust. "I-I'm sure it can be fixed! After all, there are test corrections, I know teachers do that a lot!"

"Uh, great idea genius, except for one teensie eensie meenie problem," Disgust tapped her foot annoyed. I gave her a dumb smile because I didn't personally see a problem.

"Ah, what would that be?" Just keep smiling, I told myself.

"Genius, test corrections are only for three quizzes a semester and she's already used all three." Disgust just put up her hands and walked away. "I'm done. So done. School is soooo lame."

I sighed. It sure was tough to be a student. I never had to go to school. To be honest, I couldn't imagine a life being separate from Riley. I already nearly caused that fate when she was eleven. I wasn't ready for a repeat.

"Well whatever the problem, we can fix it together, right gang?" I said, fist pumping the air. "Riley's lunch is starting after her next period, so let's alleviate some of the stress of this previous ….class with perhaps I don't know...a nice daydream about what's for lunch!"

Anger put down his newspaper and quirked a brow. "Oh sure, let's have a riveting dream about the delicious ancient meatballs they tried serving that tasted hard as rocks, or the suspicious slop they pass off as "healthy" AND "nutritious."

"That's ok, Riley packed her own lunch, remember!" I said, still smiling.

"Ugh, you mean the lunch that her dad packed for her, right?" Disgust put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, that one," I said grinning. "See? She has a delicious home-made lunch full of love and-"

"Yeah no, I got rid of it, pronto in fact," Disgust made a face. "Really, Dad should know by now that I don't like meat. It's gross. It comes from animals."

"I think meat is great," I said, scratching my head and frowning.

Disgust rolled her eyes. "Uh, sure you do, but you're not the one who has to kklk-" she makes a knifing motion under her neck, "the poor animals in order to get to that. I'm sorry, but that's so gross. They have hearts too you know."

I tilted my head in confusion. It wasn't like Disgust to dislike meat. Or Riley for that matter. I just sighed. It was probably just a phase. Riley has quite a few of those. I figured maybe this was one of those.

"I think that it's sad," Sadness added helpfully. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you do." I meanwhile tapped the controls, picking out a daydream for Riley. As long as I was in charge, I would protect Riley's last year of highschool and make it a good one. I was confident. Besides, everyone has their ups and downs. As long as I was in control, what could possibly be out there that I couldn't handle?

 **A/N: I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my fanmade version of Inside Out 2. I wanted to beat to the punch and just get my idea for a second movie out there for fun! I loved Inside Out so I hoped to capture those emotions and their character as well as I could. Also, Riley IS in her senior year to be clear.**


End file.
